Metamorphisis
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: The night before Christmas eve Sarah ran into Jareth again. Two months later her world was thrown into chaos.
1. The Night Before

Sarah stamped her feet in an effort to keep warm. Danu, in total disregard for personal space, stepped closer, her black eyes glittering with excitement.

"Don't worry Sarah, we're almost inside." She held up the small duffle bag she was holding, "then you can take off those wellies and put on some real shoes." Sarah just rolled her eyes and wondered how she'd let her host family (host couple, more like it) talk her into clubbing on her final night in Dublin.

The couple in front of them was let in and suddenly they were facing the monstrosity of a bouncer. Danu smiled as she handed him her bag. Finding nothing terrorist worthy he handed it back and let them in.

"Shouldn't we be paying someone?" Sarah asked, slightly worried, as they walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"Dan and I are regulars." Man's deep voice rumbled from behind Sarah, causing her to jump (she'd forgotten he was with them). "Regulars don't have to pay." "What about me?" Sarah was secretly hoping she'd get kicked out before they'd ever entered. Danu laughed, "you're our guest," she said, as if that explained everything, before opening a side door.

They entered what was clearly a changing room, taking a key out of her coat pocket Danu unlocked one of the bigger lockers before taking off said coat revealing the knee-length plum colored dress she had on underneath.

Self-consciously Sarah clutched her jacket closer. Danu looked up from tying her combat boots, "you look terribly drab in that coat ducks, why don't you take it off?" Sarah felt the start of a blush marring her cheeks. It wasn't that the dress she was wearing was indecent (in fact the dress Danu was making her wear was more decent than what she'd been planning to wear), it was just it felt like a odd thing to go clubbing in. Her bare arms prickled with goose-bumps as she took off her jacket and boots and exchanged them for the sandals in Danu's out-stretched hand.

Dan and Man (a nick-name that at least Danu found infinitely amusing) were waiting for her by the door. Danu (looking like a demented punk fairy (wild blond hair, wings and all)) skipped towards the end of the hall. Man trailed after her looking like a woad from King Arthur, his long blue hair shifting under the dim lights. As Sarah followed she could start to feel the pulsing bass, even before they'd entered the club. Another bouncer met them at yet another door and when it opened a wall of sound crashed over them.

Sarah had to stop and reorient herself before trying her best to follow Man (who towered over almost everyone). Reaching the bar on the far side she gratefully sat down (she wasn't going back into that crush of people anytime soon), Danu just laughed.

"Tired already Sarah?" she teased, Sarah just gave her a look which caused Danu to laugh harder. The techno song came to an abrupt halt and in its place a 40's swing tune started up. Danu pulled her husband into the crowed leaving Sarah to herself. Turning the stool towards the bar she examined herself in the large mirror on the back wall.

A young woman of twenty in a sleeveless medieval style dress stared back. It eerily reminded her of six years ago, her mind quickly skittered away from that afternoon and the night that followed. Danu wouldn't have any idea about that. Anyways, this dress was of a much finer quality than the Halloween costume she'd once worn. Sarah was torn from her reflection by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to find a handsome young man (only a few years older than her) dressed in an Edwardian style tux (she suddenly didn't feel so odd).

"Would m'lady honor me with a dance?" Maybe it was the way he'd asked or the way he was smiling. For whatever reason Sarah nodded and slid off her seat. He led her to the dance floor as a new song started up.

"So what's your name?" she asked awkwardly as they swayed to the beat of the song. "You can call me Memphis. And what may I ask is yours?" "My name's Sarah." His eyes widened slightly but they kept dancing until the song was over. Murmuring apologies Memphis left her to fight her way out of the crowd and back to the relative safety of the bar.

Finding an empty seat next to Man she collapsed gratefully into it. Man turned, nodded to her and motioned to the bartender. Said bartender brought over what looked to be an honest-to-god pint of ale for Man and placed a smaller, much more colorful drink in front of Sarah. Taking a sip (she could barely taste the alcohol) she looked at Man. "Where's Dan?" He tiled his head (which caused his hair to go through the entire blue spectrum) to the far end of the club to a stage.

"Pro'ly getting a good view for the show." As Sarah glanced over she could see stage-hands bustling to and fro setting up what looked to be a smaller stage. She was about to ask Man about it but he stopped her with a wink, "watch and find out Sarah." The curtains on the stage closed, a few moments later the song ended and everyone turned to face the stage.

The curtains opened to reveal a man sitting on top of the mini-'stage', slightly hidden by its molding. But that wasn't what was drawing everyone's attention. That would have to be a red-haired woman dressed in a gold and very impractical Elizabethan gown hanging limply from thin wires. Sarah watched as the man lowered the life-sized marionette to the ground. An unseen cue started the music.

Everyone watched entranced as the man moved the marionette skillfully to the vaguely disturbing music. Halfway through the song the Deejay mixed in what sounded to be old monster movie lines. The Wire man made his marionette act them out.

Her hands covered her mouth and her body shook as if amused. Then her arms were raised in front of her like a zombie, then her shoulders began shrugging. Then she stood, arms akimbo and tapping her foot, then something shocking happened.

I am real. No one. No one is safe! The voice in the music cried and Sarah (along with everyone else) stared as the marionette suddenly broke her strings and began to dance on her own, moving much more fluidly and complexly than her wire-man could have moved her.

When the song ended there was a moment of complete and utter silence, than the crowd erupted into applause. The marionette woman and the wire-man bowed a few times before leaving the stage. A new song started up and the crowd began to dance again.

Sarah slowly let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "That was amazing," she said, Man nodded. "Yes, it was rather fantastical wasn't it?" Danu suddenly appeared and winking a Sarah she dragged Man back onto the floor.

The next few hours passed in a rush of drinks (after her third alcohol one she'd switched to water) and dancing. Still slightly tipsy Sarah sat on a bar stool and sipped the water that appeared before her. A few songs later Danu and Man found her.

"Sarah, Man and I are going home. Do you want to come with us or stay here?" Checking her watch Sarah realized it was suddenly two-thirty in the morning. Having warmed up to the idea of clubbing she shook her head.

"If it's alright with guys I think I'll stay." Danu nodded and handed Sarah a small key. "That to the locker with all your stuff in it," she explained and then pointed to the blond bartender who'd been giving serving her drinks. "When you're ready to go let Ares know and he'll call a cab for you OK?" Sarah nodded back and after a round of hugs and kisses Dan and Man were gone.

More time passed (Sarah was glad from the sudden lull in people asking her to dance. There was another show (this one was a choreographed fight), after which Sarah felt she should indulge in a few more drinks before leaving. Two drinks later she felt a warm presence behind her. Then suddenly he spoke.

"Hello Sarah," she gave an undignified shriek as she turned to find him sitting next to her. In her haste she slipped out of her stool, his gloved hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her upright before she crashed into the ground. His thumb began to stroke her pulse as she gaped at him.

He, of course, hadn't changed a bit. Well. . .except for his clothes. . . not that she really cared (she'd just noticed that they were a far cry from his usual. . .flamboyance). He was dressed in tight black leather pants and a half-unbuttoned white shirt (oh and black leather gloves and boots too). "Looked your fill yet?"

Her cheeks burned hot with a mixture of embarrassment and anger as his voice flowed through her like honey. Yanking her wrist from his hand (he'd said less than ten words to her and she was already pissed) she looked him straight in the eye and gave him a good glare. Then turned around and went to sit at the other end of the bar, hoping that if she ignored him he might leave her alone. She ordered herself another drink.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away." At least this time she didn't jump when he spoke. Sorely wishing she still had the cold she'd finally gotten rid of yesterday (see how his majesty took to being sneezed on) she turned to face him.

"What do you want Goblin King?" He gave a satisfied smile as she spoke. "Hark! She speaks." Rolling her eyes she turned her attention to the drink that had been placed in front of her (seemed she'd moved from mixed drinks to straight shots). Taking a big swallow she almost spit it back up again as a burning sensation filled her mouth. But then it moved down her throat and felt much more pleasant. She quickly downed the rest of her drink, enjoying the warmth that had started to seep through her body.

"You wound me Sarah, I do have a name you know." She could tell he was pouting, even without looking at him, she ordered another drink. While she was waiting she looked out the corner of her eye to see him watching her. He smirked and she quickly looked straight ahead, mentally cursing herself. Of course looking into the mirror wasn't any better (he was winking at her, damn it!). The clink of a glass being set on the bar provided a reason to look away. Picking up the glass she began to sip, determined to make this one last (and slightly regretting not leaving with Danu and Man earlier).

"Say my name Sarah, I might leave you alone." The rational part of her brain thought it would be a great idea for him to leave (then again the rational part had suddenly become fourteen again and was shouting 'it's not fair!'). "Fine! Jareth. Happy?" He laughed and wearing a Cheshire cat grin he 'tsked' her. "Oh Sarah," he crooned, his voice far to close to her ear for comfort. "Didn't you notice I said maybe?" Groaning she resisted the urge to hit her head against the bar, instead she put her glass down and turned to watch the crowd as the song rose to its crescendo.

"I have a present for you Sarah." "Oh really?" She tried to her best to sound uninterested but she couldn't help the small thread of curiosity that was in her voice. "Watch" he whispered as he turned her chair slightly so it was facing the stage.

This time the curtains opened after the song started revealing a young woman carrying a baby. Sarah watched, both entranced and horrified, as her thirteen hours in the labyrinth were reenacted (or at least the gist of them). The song was reaching its end by the time the actor and actress began dancing in the ballroom and Sarah wondered how they going to fit the rest of it in. To her surprise they didn't.

As the song began to fade the actors stopped dancing and began kissing. A few moments after they began their hungry kiss they began to sink into the floor, two pairs of hands greedily running over each other, beginning to undress(Sarah blushed as they disappeared realizing they were headed to something a lot more nefarious than kissing)

"Well Sarah?" Jareth's voice was right next to her ear, thick and heavy. She tried to speak but no words came out (she couldn't really describe how she felt (a part of her was outraged but a small part (ok, a big part) of her was aroused, as well as equal parts scared, cautious, and weirded out)). The faint strains of a new song began, "dance with me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

"I don't want to dance." She finally managed to get out (but it was half-hearted at best), he threw his head back and laughed. "Too late now!" He sing-songed as they waltzed through the crowd. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and let him pull her along, causing him to frown. "Why so glum Sarah? It can't be that bad?" Shrugging she replied "it's not. It's just. . ." she sighed and Jareth's frown deepened. A new, vaguely tropical song started up. Recognizing it she laughed. They easily slid into a dance much more energetic than their waltz.

"Much better," her murmured as he spun her. Sarah could feel herself beginning to tire, but it didn't look like Jareth was going to stop anytime soon as they slid into the next song. They slowed down a bit (but not enough for Sarah to catch her breath) as they weaved deftly through the crowd. She briefly wondered if it was possible to dance to death as her breathing became more labored.

He spun her again as the next song began and she managed to finally break his hold on her wrist. Sarah suddenly felt fourteen again as the pushed her way through the crowd. Reaching the bar she collapsed into an empty seat. Jareth found her soon after she started to breathe normally.

"Please. No more dancing." She gasped, feeling a bit lightheaded; he looked at her strangely but didn't pull her back onto the dance floor. The next song began but the lightheaded feeling didn't go away. Sarah stood up and swayed slightly. "Aww, crap." The floor rushed up to meet her.

Jareth caught her as she fainted. Easily scooping her up he headed to the entrance. He stopped by the dressing room to grab her coat and boots and then they left. A few blocks away from the club the streets were empty. Taking a few more steps Jareth sent them from the street to an apartment hallway.

The door they were standing in front of opened and Jareth nodded to Man as he passed him. They were halfway down the hallway when Danu rushed from the study.

"Jareth!" Her gaze went to Sarah, "is she alright?" He nodded and followed Danu to Sarah's room. Laying her on the bed, he told Danu what had happened. Danu hummed to herself for a moment before speaking. "It's probably just exhaustion. She'll be fine in the morning. Now. . ."she made a 'shooing' motion with her hands. He quirked and eyebrow, "whatever do you mean?" Danu rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to change her clothes, so you can either leave or just turn around." He turned around.

"I'm done." He turned and found her a few steps away and not by Sarah's bed. She gave him a serious look. "What is it?" he whispered, with a sigh she replied "I'm just worried your going about it the wrong way and. . ."she let her sentence drift off. "And what?" He growled, " and end up like you and grandfa—" SLAP! Jareth's hand went up to his smarting cheek, Danu stood there fuming. "I am your grandmother! You will treat me with the respect I deserve." She stormed out of the room.

With a sigh he sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. Slipping under the sheet he pulled Sarah close and let himself slip into her dreams (they did after all become his the moment she refused them).


	2. The Morning After

Sarah awoke slowly, feeling warm and content. It was Christmas Eve and everything in the world felt right. She snuggled closer to the body next to. . .wait. . .body next to hers? Sarah's eyes snapped open to reveal the Goblin King in all his (sleeping) glory. Fighting down a surge of panic she slowly extracted herself and looked around. It's my room, she sighed in relief. Grabbing some clothes she left the room.

Making her way down the hall she was comforted by the sounds of Danu bustling about in the kitchen. After finishing her morning routine she entered the kitchen to find a mini disaster zone, with Danu at its center. Her pale blond hair had been pulled up into a messy pony-tail and her black eyes gleamed as she looked up and smiled.

"Morning Sarah, breakfast is almost done. Man! Get your rump in here and help me out, why don't you!" Sarah giggled softly as she sat down at the peninsula. Moments later Man's voice came rumbling down the hallway, along with the clatter of claws that signified Michael's coming. The huge black and white wolfhound came bounding in and sat himself next to Sarah. Man entered and embraced his wife. His ever shifting blue (Sarah always wondered what kind of dye he used) hair was pulled into it's usual waist-length braid (the kitchen light made his hair an odd shade somewhere between midnight and caribbean blue). He bent down and gave Danu a peck on the cheek.

"Y' bellow? Mornin' Sarah." His voice rumbled straight through Sarah who nodded back, Danu just rolled her eyes before replying. "You can get Sarah some break-fast and tea." Man nodded and Sarah watched as the two of them moved about the kitchen (Man always moved so gingerly (almost as if he was afraid of getting hurt)).

"So Sarah." Her attention snapped back to Danu, who was putting sausage on a plate. "Who's the handsome beau who brought you home last night?" Sarah blushed faintly and began to scratch Michael's ear.

"He's just someone I met at the club." Danu raised an eyebrow, "you can't fool me ducks. You know him." Sarah turned even redder and muttered something causing Danu to cup a hand to her ear. "What's that?" "I met him when I was younger." She groaned grateful that Man had finally given her her breakfast. "Ah! But because you silly Americans insisted you were to young you couldn't do anything." Danu waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Sarah studiously ignored her to start eating her breakfast.

"My ears are burning. Should I be worried?" Sarah turned to find Jareth standing in the doorway (in the same clothes he'd been wearing last night (and looking thoroughly rumpled)). Michael whimpered and she released the ear she'd been clutching, Danu just smiled.

"Good morning! Unfortunately Sarah has yet to tell us your --" "Jareth, my name's Jareth" He interrupted smoothly, Danu's smile turned into a grin as she inspected him. "Hmmm. . .A bit thin," she muttered to herself and began preparing a plate. Smiling, Jareth sat next to Sarah, "good morning Sarah." Sarah winced and muttered a 'good morning' back, doing her best to ignore him (maybe he'd get the idea and leave). Danu put the now full plate in front of Jareth, "eat." Sarah quickly fought down the grin that came up when he did as he was told (now that was something new).

"Do you have everything packed Sarah?" Man's voice broke Sarah's reverie. She blinked and shook her head, seeing it as a chance to escape she fed the last of her black pudding to Michael and got up.

"I'm going to finish packing," she announced lamely and quickly left the room. Upon entering her own room she locked the door. Moments later there was a knock followed by Danu's voice, "Sarah can I come in?" "Just a minute" Sarah replied as she finished changing. Danu flounced in (the loose skirt and peasant blouse she was wearing was perfect for it) as Sarah open the door and sat herself on the bed. Closing the door Sarah went back to packing.

"Spill." "There's nothing to 'spill' Dan." Danu gave a bark of laughter, "ducks, there's so much to spill you could fill the Irish Sea."

"Nothing much to explain" Sarah said shrugging. "I met him once when I was fourteen and never saw him again, until last night." Well that Dan quirked and eyebrow, as if she didn't believe that was all, but she nodded anyways. "So a non-sexual one night stand basically?" Sarah blushed crimson and Danu sighed. "If you blush every time someone mentions sex you're not going to get any." Sarah groaned in embarrassment "I don't want any," she muttered as she finished off the last of her packing. Danu rolled her eyes and got up, "Sarah every red-blooded woman wants to sex at least once in her life." "Well then I must be blue blooded." Danu laughed as they picked up Sarah's suitcases and left the room. was a gross understatement of the truth.

After putting her stuff by the door they returned to the kitchen. Jareth and Man were talking and Sarah had to stop and take in the sight (Jareth almost looked more at home in this apartment than he had in his castle (a vaguely disturbing thought)).

"So Sarah, I hear you're leaving." Sarah blinked, than Jareth's question sunk in and she nodded vigorously "yep! I'm going home today." Jareth sighed softly "such a pity." Sarah was pretty sure her blush was now permanent. They were all silent for a few moments, Danu grinned. "Man, why don't you help me with Sarah's bags." "I'll get them Dan." Danu shook her head. "Sarah you should stay and talk with Jareth." She grabbed her husband's hand "we'll leave you two alone now." Sarah groaned.

"Why are you still here?" She hissed at Jareth's back once the door had closed, curling into the sectional she'd just sat in and staring at the Christmas tree. "What ever do you mean Sarah?" He turned from the window (it was snowing, she noted absently) to look at her. She mustered as much anger as she could (which wasn't a whole lot unfortunately) before replying. "You know exactly what I mean," she growled. "You made me dance with you last night, brought me home when I got drunk, slept in the same bed as I, and then you turn me into a blushing idiot in front of my friends. You've made your mischief, now go!" Jareth just shook his head and walked towards her. "But you see Sarah I've got a ticket to Boston as well. With a flourish he produced said ticket which she snatched from him and stared at in disbelief.

"Jareth MacAgrona?" She finally managed to ask. He nodded, "it was my name before I gained my hand of power." She was about to ask him what he meant, but Danu and Man had just returned so she handed back his (first-class) ticket (at least she wouldn't have to sit anywhere near him).

"Sarah, Jareth! Are you two ready to go?" Danu's voice called from the entry way. Walking the short distance from the living room to the entryway Sarah entered just in time to see Man putting his coat and scarf away. He turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry I'm not comin' with you." He swept her up into a bear hug. After a few spins he put her back down and gave her a peck on the cheek, "fare you well Sarah." She smiled and hugged him back, "I hope to see you again soon Man." His smile turned into a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "Sooner than you think," was all he said before turning and going to the study. Sarah watched him go, confusion written all over her face.

"Come on Sarah! This is no time for lolly-gagging." Turning she found Danu and Jareth standing next to each other, her eyes widened as she realized how similar they looked, she blinked and the similarities were gone. "Sarah!" Danu whined, "would you please stop staring." Sarah gave herself a shake and grabbed her coat from the closet. Following Danu and Jareth, who seemed to be enjoying this, into the elevator (at least the ride down had been uneventful).

Shrugging her coat on Sarah made her way to Danu's car. "Sarah. Unless you want to sit in Jareth's lap we're not taking the Lotus." Embarrassed, Sarah turned and walked to the Mini that Danu was standing next to. Luckily Sarah was only slightly lacking in leg room, but she couldn't help her giggles as she watched Jareth fold himself into the car. Danu just slipped in and turned on the car. She let it sit and heat up as she hooked up her MP3 player.

Sarah giggles continued as Danu growled at the amount of snow still on the roads. When the two of them quieted down they all fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence (except for the eclectic music of course). Fifteen minutes passed.

Totally out of nowhere Danu started laughing. Both Sarah and Jareth looked at her, when she stopped at the next red light she turned to face them. "You guys haven't seen each other in what, five, six years and the best you two can manage is stony silence." Sarah just shook her head but Jareth raised an eyebrow "we fail to see how that is amusing." Danu's faint giggles turned to hoots and cackles as she accelerated again. "He uses the royal 'we,'" she paused to take in a much needed breath. "You and Queen Victoria, grandson."

Sarah and Jareth were dead silent. Danu's cheeks turned pale pink.

"oops."

Sarah just stared at her, "what did you say?"

After parking the Mini, Danu turned to face Sarah. "I wanted to tell you earlier but Jareth here," she jerked her thumb at him. "Decided that discretion would be the better part of valor." Danu wrinkled her nose. "Tell me what?" Sarah's voice sounded quiet and slightly panicked, even to her. Danu smiled crookedly at her (Jareth didn't look to happy though).

"I'm Jareth's grandmother." Sarah blinked than began thunking her head against Danu's headrest.

"That soooooo isn't fair." Jareth did laugh at that, Danu 'sushed' him before checking her watch and wincing. "We'd better go if you want to catch your flight." Sarah nodded dumbly and got out of the car. She let herself be led to the ticket counter while she tried to process what she'd just been told.

"Can I help you miss?" Sarah nodded. "I've got a ticket I need to pick up." "Name please?" "Sarah Williams." A minute later the man behind the counter was handing her the ticket, "congratulations on the upgrade miss." She just blinked at him and took the ticket.

Halfway through baggage and security she realized what he'd said and inspected her ticket. It took her a few moments to comprehend what her ticket said (she still hadn't gotten over the grandmother thing), with a shriek she raised her had to slap Jareth but he easily caught her wrist. He shook his head sadly.

"Really Sarah, is that how you treat gifts?" Crooning he stroked her pulse. "When it's from someone who seems to be trying to take over my life. Yes." She hissed, all vestiges of confusion burned away by the sudden flash of anger. Danu pulled Sarah's arm away from Jareth. "You behave," she scolded him. They reached the ticket checker without any further problems. Danu pulled Sarah aside and produced a small box.

"Happy Christmas Sarah." Sarah thanked her and started to put in her pocket, but Danu stopped her. "Open it now, so I can explain." Quizzically Sarah did as she was told. She gaped in awe at the beauty of it. The silver owl was delicately tooled (it looked almost lifelike) and in its claws it held a tiny glass orb. Gently Sarah removed it from the box and put it on while Danu spoke. "The orb has a spell in it. So when Jareth brings you to the Labyrinth and you feel really overwhelmed and want to escape you can break it, and it will take you to my sitting room." Sarah nodded mutely, her eyes beginning to tear up. Danu pulled her into a hug, "I'll see you later." She said before turning to leave.

Sarah watched as Danu began to dance and sing (her voice sounded so beautiful (than again she was Jareth's grandmother)).

"Delve, delve,

into the deep.

Come into dark waters,

what do you seek?

Black water flows.

into the deep.

Find what you seek,

find what you seek.

Come to the sea,

come be with me."

Her voice rang out through the entire airport and soon there was a trail of reporters and camera's following her.

"Grandfather won't be very happy with her." Jareth's voice was right next to her ear, giving her a start. "What do you mean?" She asked, turning around and walking to the flight attendant giving her her ticket to check. He shrugged, "he doesn't like it when she draws media attention to herself." They boarded and sat down. While they were waiting for the plane to take off a thought occurred to her.

"Isn't all this iron and steel bad for you?" He laughed and shook his head. "Gran is human. It doesn't bother me." "Oh." She said, tapping her fingers on the armrest in boredom. Zoning out she came to about halfway through the flight attendants spiel about safety. Jareth must have started to get annoyed by her finger tapping because ten minutes after they'd taken off his hand covered hers.

"Shall I tell you a story?" She looked at him surprised, but after a few moments thought she nodded (it wouldn't hurt (and she might learn something that could help her later)).

"My mother's name is Agrona, named so because Gran said she looked like a blade of steel. Later on in her life she lived up to her name, which means battle or slaughter, and became one of the best warriors the Seelie have ever known. But during the last great faerie war she was defeated by a Red Cap. He had her and then promptly paid for it with his life.

"A few days later, when the healer told her she was pregnant her cry of despair was so loud that those in London could hear it, or so I'm told. . ." He let his sentence drift off when he realized she'd fallen asleep. Pulling up the armrest between them he let her lean against him, his hand once more going to stroke the pulse on her wrist (loving the feel of it beating against his thumb). Closing his eyes in concentration he put a tracking spell on her (imagining her fury as he popped up where ever she went). That done he relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

Sarah departed the plane alone (Jareth having decided to pull a vanishing act on her). She found her dad and brother waiting for her by the baggage carousel.

"Sarah!" Toby's shout of excitement made her smile as he ran to hug her. Scooping him up she walked to her dad.

"Hey sweetheart. Glad to be home?"

"Of course daddy." They both smiled as he picked up one of her suitcases as it passed. "Where's Karen?" "Mommy's at home making dinner." Toby supplied, Sarah bounced him slightly. "So how have you been kiddo?" Toby began to talk excitedly as she picked up her last suitcase and began to follow her dad. Halfway down the concourse she stopped.

"You alright Sarah?" Her dad had turned around when he realized she wasn't following. Nodding slowly she replied, "yeah."

Sarah had just realized that Danu hadn't said 'if Jareth brings you to the Labyrinth', she'd said when. Shivering Sarah kept walking.


	3. The Shadow ch 1

A/n: So here it is. The actual fic its-self.

Disclaimers: I do not know what you are talking about! . . .Alright! Alright! I do not own the labyrinth. jeeez

Claimers: I DO own Danu, Manannan MacLlyr, R'leyh Ulaid, Medb, Black-Feather, Valdis, Astyanax, &c.

**Chapter 1: A Shot from the Dark**

_Hot, scalding kisses were being rained all over her face and neck._ The alarm blared into life and with well practiced ease Sarah turned it off without waking up. _She watched him take his gloves off with his teeth. The first touch of skin on skin was electrifying._ Cay watched her roommate writhing on the bed and then, with well practiced ease, ripped the covers off. _A deliciously cold breeze drifted from an open window and slithered across her overheated body._ When the sheets trick didn't work Cay had to get creative. _ They shared a hungry kiss before he started moving lower, leaving aching hickeys in his wake. Suddenly there was a freezing cold spot on her chest._

Sarah shot up, causing her roommate to topple back. Cay had to raise a hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter (and to make things a bit more interesting).

"What on earth did you use to wake me up?" Sarah squeaked feeling droplets of water sliding down her cleavage. Cay moved her hand and grinned showing the ice cube clutched between her teeth. "Please tell me that wasn't in your mouth when you woke me!" She groaned. Rolling her eyes Cay popped the offending ice cube into her cheek before responding.

"No sense of adventure." She scolded before getting up and leaving Sarah. With a sigh Sarah got out of bed and got dressed (carefully trying not to aggravate the bellybutton ring she'd gotten last week). Her gaze lingered over the two old fashioned perfume bottles sitting on her vanity and then gave in and grabbed the white one on her way to the bathroom. After applying her make-up and some of the scented oil in the bottle she jogged to the kitchen and took the bagel in Cay's hand.

"Bye," she called, rushing out the front door. "See you in religions," Cay replied as Sarah ran down the stairs. Having just barely caught her bus Sarah sat down in relief. The bus ride to the collage was uneventful (for which Sarah was grateful, she didn't want a repeat of last week).

Writing passed in a bit of a blur (some suddenly (and violently) upended coffee cups being the highlight (and a small voice in the back of her mind started screaming 'goblins!')). Her chemistry class had quickly descended into chaos after the teacher had to leave (leaving the student teacher trying her best to keep them under control and failing miserably). Sarah rubbed her temples in an attempt to ward off the impending headache, all the while wondering how her religions class was going to turn out.

Cay waved her over. "McElliot isn't here," she mock whispered as Sarah sat down. With raised eyebrows Sarah mock whispered back, "what do you mean?" Cay shrugged and didn't reply. The bell rang and still no teacher appeared. The people around her began to mutter and the guy sitting next to her got up to leave when the door opened and in walked. . .Jareth. The class fell silent.

Everyone's eyes followed him as he walked, except for Sarah (who was currently hitting her head against her desk) and Cay (who was give Sarah an odd look). He was wearing dark gray slacks, midnight blue oxford shirt, black trench coat, a fedora that matched his pants, and black loafers with no socks. Taking his hat off he set it down before propping himself against the desk. There were a few moments of silence as he examined them.

"As you have probably noticed I am not Mrs. McElliot your religions teacher." A ripple of laughter went through the class. "I am Mr. MacAgrona and will be subbing for her." He paused for a moment, "please do not call me Mr. Mac. Mrs. McElliot is currently on a trip and will be gone for a few weeks." Sarah's head shot up at the mention of a 'trip' and feared her teacher was in the labyrinth trying to get to the castle. "Any questions?" Cay's hand shot up, "yes miss. . ."

"Smith. Where is McElliot?" "She is currently on a plane to Greece." Sarah was pretty sure he was lying (but faeries couldn't lie (but Jareth was part human (her headache was coming back full force))). "Any other questions?" Nobody else raised their hand. "Good. Then let us begin. . ."

Sarah groaned as she realized she'd be dealing with the Goblin King more than she would have liked to.

_A shadow in the darkness moved. Something had changed. Magic was coming back. A faint light. It had to act before it grew too bright. The shadow decided to act_

"Sarah, could I talk to you for a moment?" With a sigh Sarah turned from the door and walked back to Jareth.

"What do you want Jareth?" She happily noted she sounded annoyed at him. His nostrils flared. "You smell divine. I take it then that you liked my Christmas gifts?" She nodded stiffly and didn't reply. "Come, come, Sarah. I'm not going to molest you." "I'm not so sure of that." She muttered causing him to raise an eyebrow (his eye markings were gone, she noted absently).

"What ever do you mean dear?" "I don't know!" She almost-shouted, "you come into my life for thirteen hours when I was fourteen and then poof! just disappear. And now six years later you're back and I don't know what to think! Is this some strange form of revenge? Or are you trying to get Toby? Or maybe it's something entirely different!" Taking a big breath she let it out slowly, realizing she felt much better.

"I am sorry I confuse you so." His eyes darted up to the clock, "you'd better hurry, you're going to miss your next class." Giving a soft 'eep' Sarah ran from the room.

_It was all to easy to find a host in the human world. And only a bit harder to track down the faint glowing light._

Sarah walked quickly through the half empty quad.

There was no warning at all.

Something slammed into her shoulder with enough force to make her topple backwards, her head glanced on the sidewalk and she blacked out.

_It abandoned the host and returned to the shadow place._

A young man rushed over when he saw her topple over.

"M'am are you-----" he noticed the wound on her shoulder.

"Quick! Someone call 911!" He yelled.

"She's been shot."

. . .Oh yes! The evil cliff-hanger. Don't Panic! I'm working on ch. 2!


	4. The Shadow ch 2

**Notes:** Wooooo, chapter two. Pronunciation note: Medb is pronounced 'mave' not mab just thought you should know. And no, the chapter title is not an innuendo.

**Chapter 2: Down where it's wetter**

Sarah came back to the world pf the living slowly. When she finally opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a stone ceiling. She tried sitting up but a gentle hand pushed her back down. Turning her head, pain flared up in her right shoulder and she winced, she saw a middle aged woman with the beginning of salt-and-pepper hair and bright blue eyes.

"Where am I?" she rasped. The woman smiled and gave her a few ladles full of water before replying.

"You're in the labyrinth, my dear. And his majesty wanted me to tell you that he did not kidnap you, but thought it would be better for you to receive care from his healer than from your human healers." "Oh" Sarah said softly. It felt like her brain was short-circuiting _how do you hold a normal conversation again?_ The woman looked up from the knitting she'd gone back to as if sensing Sarah's confusion. "My name is Valdis, the king assigned me as your maid." "That was nice of him." Sarah muttered sleepily. Valdis gave her a strange look and went back to her knitting. The rhythmic clacking of the needles soon sent Sarah back to sleep.

When she awoke Valdis was gone and in her place was a table with two covered dishes. Sarah pushed herself gingerly, worried about the pain that might come. Finally upright she removed the cover of the larger dish revealing a bowl of some sort of stew. Her stomach growled at the smell and she eagerly began eating.

Feeling full she ignored the other dish in favor of exploring her room (Except her room wasn't very well lit). The only light came from the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace by the foot of her bed. Next to it was a vanity table, wardrobe, and a door. Opening the small door she discovered a dimly lit bathroom with a luxurious looking tub (and a dubious looking toilet). The wall across from her bed was covered with a tapestry, but she couldn't make out what was on it. Suddenly bored with her exploration she went straight to the other door in her room.

On the other side of this door was a large sitting room. It was well lit, with candles and oil lamps hanging from the ceiling (as well as on almost every flat surface in the room), as well as a wall of glass windows (one of which was open to a balcony).

Valdis was curled up asleep on a chaise lounge next to the open window with a tall man standing next to her covering her with a blanket. He looked up and motioned for Sarah to be quiet. He then pointed at her and then to the open window, nodding in understanding, Sarah crept past them and onto the small balcony. Moments later she heard the window click shut and turned to get a good look at the tall man.

He had dark hair and eyes (she couldn't tell if they were black or dark brown) and had well tanned skin. She turned back around as he took the few steps needed to stand next to her. They stood side by side staring at the snow covered labyrinth for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"I'm Black-Feather. His Highness has charged me with guarding you during your stay." He sounded vaguely like a large dog's bark.

"Guard me?" Black-Feather nodded, "you were attacked while you were aboveground and His Majesty would prefer it did not happen again." Something in the way he said it didn't sound right and she decide to question him further. "Do you know who attacked me?" He shook his head and Sarah realized he had feathers in his hair (how odd). "But I do know someone or something shot at you with some sort of rifle." Sarah raised an eyebrow, "that's all you know?" He turned slightly and glared at her. "M'lady I was told to guard you, that's all." His voice turned gruff, "and in that respect I suggest we go back inside." He turned and opened the window for her. She walked straight past him and went back into her bedroom. Quickly shutting and locking her door Sarah let herself take a few deep breaths, _this wasn't happening_. Curious, she went and sat at the vanity, examining herself in the mirror.

She didn't look any different, except for the gauzy nightgown and the bandage on her shoulder. Poking at it gently she decided to unwrap it and see what it was hiding. Raising her left hand she fumbled around for the knot on the bandage. Once it was untied she began to slowly unwrap it. About halfway through her fingers came into contact with something slick and slippery, realizing it was blood she suppressed a gag and hastily wrapped her should back up.

Danu's gift had slipped out during the rewrapping and Sarah removed it, remembering Danu's instructions. The owl gently swung from side to side as she examined it. The door rattled, giving Sarah a start. It rattled again and she realized someone was trying to get in. A split second later she smashed the owl's crystal on the vanity, sending shards everywhere. Suddenly it felt like the worlds largest vacuum was at her back sucking, and Sarah closed her eyes as she was pulled backwards

Medb's eyes snapped open as a 'woosh' of displaced air rushed past. Her eyes went straight to the woman sprawled ungracefully on the floor. Wondering if she was dead Madb sent a small tendril of power to the girl. _Alive_, she cursed, _why can't they ever be dead_. Realizing she'd have to talk to the girl she sighed

"Hello. And who might you be?" Medb quirked her head to the side as the woman gaped at her. Getting up Medb waved a hand in front of the woman, "hello—o!" The woman blinked, then shook her head a few times.

"Sorry, it's just I've never done that before. I'm Sarah by the way." Great, a rambling crazy woman (maybe she should just kill her now (she'd been wanting a new toy for a while now)). "Ummm. . .There wouldn't happen to be a woman named Danu here would there?" Medb mentally cursed again, nodded, then rushed to the door. "Wait right there" she told the Sarah-lady before rushing to get her nan.

Sarah blinked as the odd looking girl ran out of the room; _well that was a strange encounter_. A hysterical giggle bubbled up as she wondered what the girls parents must look like to produce a child with flame colored hair that put a Bunsen burner to shame and eyes that had rings of alternating gold and white. Suddenly realizing she was still on the floor she used the table she'd landed next to to pull herself up. Danu burst in the moment she'd let go of the table and almost knocked her over again.

"Sarah!" Danu gave her a hug "it feels like I haven't seen you in ages, and dear Lady! You look like death warmed over. Sit down before you faint." Sarah gratefully took the offered chair. "Medb," Danu had turned her attention to the strange looking girl. "Can you go get the healer and go see if the cook has any chocolate to spare." The girl nodded and once more rushed from the room, Danu turned back to Sarah.

"What happened to you?" Sarah shook her head "I – I'm not sure." Danu patted her clenched hands and made an odd crooning sound. "Well why don't you start from the beginning, ok." Nodding Sarah told Danu everything she remembered. By the time she'd finished Medb had returned a mouse-like woman in tow. The mouse woman rushed over to Sarah the moment she finished speaking and inspected her critically.

"Who wrapped this bandage?" Sarah blushed, "Um. . .I didn't do it but I did unwrap it about halfway," the woman looked at her sharply but didn't speak. "I got curious." She finished lamely. The woman 'tuted' her. Soon after a sharp tingling sensation shot through her shoulder. "Ow." Rolling her eyes at Sarah's complaint the woman stood up. "Well I've done the best I can for the moment, but I want you to see me again tomorrow if possible. And don't use that shoulder." Sarah nodded meekly; the woman turned and curtsied to Danu before leaving.

Danu was suddenly in front of her with a half bar of chocolate in her outstretched hand. "Eat." She commanded, "it'll make you feel better." Taking the proffered piece of chocolate Sarah nibbled on it daintily, not feeling very hungry (though she did feel a bit better once it had hit her stomach). Hugging her again Danu gave Sarah a small smile. "It's so good to see you again, but duty calls. When you're ready Medb will show you around the palace and help you pick a room."

Sarah managed to get a 'thank you' out before Danu left, but she had left in such a rush that Sarah was certain that she hadn't heard her. Awkward silence filled the room as Sarah kept nibbling on her bit of chocolate bar and Medb, Who really was the oddest child she'd ever met, picked up a book, read for a little while, then snapped the book shut and put it back where she'd found it, and then repeated the process with another book.

"Will you stop that!" Sarah snapped after Medb put down her fifth book. Medb pouted, "would you please finishing eating your chocolate," she mimicked. With an aggravated sigh Sarah threw the uneaten chocolate on the table, "fine. I'm done." Medb brightened and grabbed Sarah's hand. Sarah let herself be pulled along as Medb told her about the palace.

"The palace's name is Gower." Medb wrinkled her nose, "Grandfather refuses to tell me how old it is. He says he'll tell me when I'm older. We're about 30 meters above the city of R'lyeh Ulaid, you can also reach the city of Mag Mell through the temple," she flashed Sarah a grin. "But no one's supposed to go there." The passed quickly through a large cavernous room. "That was the throne room. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and shrugged "sure."

Medb stopped and turned to face her "what are you?" Sarah blinked, "what do you mean 'what am I'?" Medb gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean what are you? You're not one of the de Dannan; else your shoulder would've healed already. And you don't look like any lesser fae I've ever met, so I think it's a pretty valid question." She tilted her head to the side and waited for Sarah to answer. _Well this is the strangest day ever_, Sarah thought wryly before replying.

"I'm a human." Medb eyes widened and she rushed forward and grabbed Sarah's left hand. Shocked, Sarah watched as Medb's translucent (how had she not noticed that before?) hands began to poke and prod at her hand and arm, moving steadily upwards. A strange coldness began to seep into her arm, instinctively Sarah pulled her arm away.

Medb pouted and tried to grab Sarah's arm again. Quickly pulling herself away Sarah started backing away. Medb started moving towards her but then froze, her strange eyes glowing faintly. The young girl shuddered and the glow vanished. "I'm sorry." Medb's voice sounded stiff, "I'll take you to the family quarters." A few seconds after Medb had turned and started walking again Sarah followed, suddenly regretting smashing that orb.

By the time they reached their destination Sarah was lost (all the hallways looked exactly the same). "All the rooms on the right side of the hall are taken. But feel free to look around on the left." Sarah nodded and started opening doors and peering into rooms. She was looking around the third room when a discordant noise suddenly filled the hall. Peering back into the hall she saw Medb opening the door across from her.

Medb turned at the sound of the door and saw Sarah giving her a curious look. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it." She could barely hear her own voice above the din. After Sarah had gone back into the room Medb rushed into her grandparent's room. With a flick of her wrist the noise stopped and the large mirror cleared revealing Jareth lounging on his throne.

"Greet—" he stopped, realizing her wasn't talking to who he thought he was. "Medb! What are you doing answering the mirror?" She made a grimace of annoyance, "Our grandparents are in negotiations right now." Jareth growled. Realizing this was going to take a while Medb sat down and tilted her head up to stare at the mirror. "Is there a woman named Sarah there?" There was a thread of panic in his voice Medb had never heard before. Raising an eyebrow she replied "yes, she's here. I didn't know you liked a human, she's very pretty though." "Medb." Ignoring the warning in his voice (she was far to used to it) she flopped back and talked to the ceiling. "She's too clever. She's on the other side of the hall choosing a room." Jareth's nod (and look of relief) went unseen.

"Can you tell grandmother that I'll be sending the maid and guard I assigned her tomorrow morning?" Medb propped herself up on her elbows and nodded. "Of course. Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?" He gave a half-smile "wouldn't miss it." She giggled. They were silent for a few moments, Medb's eyes suddenly shone with expectation, "is Nax coming?" A breathy note had found its way into her voice. Jareth shook his head, "sorry sister mine. Someone has to run the city while I'm not here." Something she couldn't see (it was most likely Nax though and she wished he'd walk a few more steps forward), "I must go." The mirror blanked. Pouting at the now empty mirror Medb stood up and went to go find Sarah.

She found Sarah on the balcony of the third room. Medb had never seen such an expression on anyone before and was curious, "are you alright?"

Sarah turned at Medb's question a shocked expression on her face.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the dark, murky, sky a few yards away. A brilliantly white fish swam by. Medb suddenly started laughing. "Don't you know where we are?" Sarah rapidly shook her head, _why were their fish in the sky?_ Medb's laughter rapidly subsided into girlish giggles. "You're in R'lyeh Ulaid, the city of the deep, 152 meters below the Irish Sea." Sarah just gaped as Medb started tugging at her hand, "come on! I'll show you the city."

Bet you weren't expecting that.

Thanks to hazlgrnLizzy, Flame Wightstar, and Sculder the Goblin Queen (especially her) for reviewing last chapter.

Chapter 3 might take a while, I've got a huge paper due next week and I haven't started it yet. . .(but it shouldn't be that hard to write, it's mostly going to be just BS)

Also please, please, PLEASE check my bio. I've started a monthly prompt challenge at a labyrinth LJ comm. I'm part of, and want as many people as possible to participate. So click the link, write some stuff, tell all your labyrinth friends. I hope to be doing it for a long time, but it all depends on you.


	5. The Shadow Ch 3

**A/N:** I could give you excuses about how I'm busy, but then I'd be lying. But expect chapter four to take about as long as this one did (maybe longer my muse is being vicious with all the new story ideas).

**Chapter 3**

**No Harm Intended**

The Palace grounds passed by in a blur and Sarah only barely heard Medb's promise to give her a tour later. They soon entered a tunnel that steadily grew darker the further down they went. A strange sensation passed through her as they left the tunnel, like there was something thin and malleable trying to cling to her, but it passed once they entered the city. With wide eyes Sarah got her first look at R'lyeh Ulaid.

It was dank and murky, the only light provided seemed to come from the occasional gas lamp that were on either side of the avenue. A man and woman walked past and Sarah gaped as she realized the only bit of clothing they wore were sealskin cloaks. Her eyes began to dart around trying to take in as much as possible. Stalls lined the left side of the avenue, their owners hawking the wares inside. The other side was full of inns and taverns, and her eyes widened in shock as she realized that the inn with men and women lounging in front of it was actually a brothel.

An insistent tugging on her hand reminded her that Medb was trying to give her a tour. She trotted along after the girl letting Medb guide her as she looked around. Over there was a man with seaweed for hair arguing with a fat, ugly mermaid in a tub of water. Three naked women walked past, their long black hair floating on an unfelt breeze. The flow of people grew steadily thicker as they neared the end of the avenue; Sarah clutched Medb's hand tighter afraid they'd get separated. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the strange pair chatting at one of the stalls.

The man and woman both wore the strange waking machine she'd seen a few of the other mer-people wearing and both even wore the tattered remnants of clothing. But the disturbing thing was that both of them were missing their torsos from the tenth rib to the top of the pelvis bone. Medb finally stopped tugging at her hand.

"What, you've never seen a bonefish before?" Sarah shook her head vigorously as she turned to Medb.

"Bonefish?" Medb nodded. "Yep. They're born that way you know." "How do they eat?" Just imagining one of those things trying to eat food made Sarah shudder. "What makes you think they eat food?" Sarah crossed her arms and glared at the girl, certain that she was playing with her, "Well what DO they eat then?" Medb began laughing, "They eat magic!" Medb reached out for her arm again but only managed to grab the sleeve the nightgown Sarah belatedly realized she was still wearing.

"Come on! I'll show you the stables." Sarah had to run after her just to keep up and prevent her nightgown from ripping. She wanted to ask what Medb meant by eating magic, _that was impossibly right?_, but they were rushing through what was most likely the main square and down another avenue so fast that Sarah had to concentrate on breathing. When they finally did stop Sarah leaned against a wall, exhausted and breathing heavily.

Glancing up she saw Medb rocking back and forth on her heels, clearly impatient. "You're sooooo slow!" she whined, Sarah just glared in response. When she felt that she could walk again without falling over she pushed herself away from the wall, "OK, I think I can breathe again." Medb muttered something that sounded like 'about time' before walking towards the entrance to another tunnel. The tunnel was flanked by two statues carved out of a greenish-white stone. The one on the left was a fierce looking woman in a very restricting looking dress and a sword strapped to her side. The man on the left looked like a sailor (actually he looked a lot like Popeye, except the statue didn't have a jutting chin or funny looking muscles, so he was probably more like the Cracker Jack kid).

Sarah followed Medb as they began to enter the tunnel but suddenly the tunnel became opaque and a strange force pushed back and sent her stumbling. Looking to Medb for an explanation she saw that the girl was currently glaring at the sailor statue.

"I was going to show Sarah-lady the stables!" Medb told it. Sarah was about to tell her that talking to statues wasn't going to do her any good but to Sarah's amazement (but after all she'd seen she was really more amazed that she was still amazed) the statue turned it's head and it's neck elongated and moved until the head was at eye level with Medb.

"The king wishes for you and the human to return to Gower my lady." The statue's voice was monotone, but somehow still seemed to hold a hint of an accent (if that was even possible). Medb pouted and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Princess" Sarah jumped at the new voice behind her. "Either you return to Gower or well shall escort you to Gower." The voice, while the same strange monotone as the man's, was clearly that of a woman and Sarah turned slightly to see the woman statue's head floating a few feet away (and she suddenly wondered if she was going mad). Medb was still pouting when she turned to Sarah, rolled her eyes, and began walking back the way they'd come. A few steps later Sarah had caught up to the girl.

"What where those thing?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder she saw that the statues had returned to their original positions. "They're called way guards," Sarah's attention turned back to Medb. "There are two of them at each of the tunnel entrances. They help keep the city safe from the small stuff." Sarah gave a nod of vague understanding (Danu definitely had some explaining to do) before she gave a violent shiver. Medb must have noticed it out of the corner of her eye because she turned, and with that expression of curiosity that Sarah was beginning to dislike (it was as if Medb didn't understand what was happening to her), and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's cold." Was all she managed to get out. The girl's expression quickly turned from curiosity to confusion. "What are you talking about? It's not cold. . ." Medb let her sentence drift off and held her hands out towards Sarah. "Grab my hands." Warily Sarah just looked at Medb's hands and shivered again. Medb gave an exasperated sigh, "I swear Sarah-Lady that at this point in time I intend you no harm." With another shiver Sarah grabbed Medb's outstretched hands. "Now think a warm thought." The first thing that popped into her head was driving through Florida and trying to deal with the oppressive heat in a junker of a car. Suddenly she felt warm again, but she had little time to relish it as she was once again being pulled along by Medb.

The trip back seemed to take less time than the failed trip to the stables and before she knew it Medb had left her in front of her bedroom door and vanished. Sarah stumbled into the room feeling tired and completely drained. She only paused briefly so her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the room before making her way to the bed. Moments later she was fast asleep.

_The shadow flinched at the sudden pulse of happiness and warmth. Which meant the light was not dead. It growled in annoyance at it once again searched for the light. But when it recognized where the light was it smiled, _two birds with one stone then. . .

_**Home again, home again, jigity, jig. . .**_

And that's where I leave you.

Thanks to hazlgrnLizzy the only person to review the last chapter. So she gets a coupon for one month free from goblins stealing her socks and other things.

BTW go check out the March prompt challenge now up at the LJ community OnlyForever. This month it's song lyrics! Hope to hear from you there.


	6. The Shadow Ch 4 pt 1

So, in order to prevent any uprisings at my lack of updates I've decided to split this chapter into two parts

So, in order to prevent any uprisings at my lack of updates I've decided to split this chapter into two parts.

NOTE: This chapter (both parts) earn the 'M' rating so beware, and don't say I didn't warn you.

**Chapter 4 (pt.1): Deadly Tastes**

Sarah awoke to the vaguely familiar sound of knitting needles clicking against each other. Her brain groggily tried to remember why it was familiar, _the maid at the castle_. Did she somehow end up back in the Labyrinth then?

Her should throbbed dully (a far cry from yesterday. . .had it been only yesterday? It felt like she'd been there longer) as she sat up, looking past her maid (what was her name again? Gladys? No, it was something more exotic than that) at her French doors she noticed the murky darkness (she was still in R'lyeh Ulaid then, and how long had she been asleep?)

"Good morning m'lady." With a start Sarah turned to her maid and mumbled a reply before getting out of bed. "There's breakfast for you over there." Sarah's stomach growled as she saw the table full of food. Walking over she pick up a strawberry and eyed it warily (She really didn't want a recap of the rotten peach), seeing nothing wrong with it she took a bite. It burst over her tongue like no other strawberry she'd ever tasted before, it was divine. She quickly reached for another.

Soon all the strawberries were gone and Sarah was licking the excess juice off her fingers as she decided what to eat next. Choosing the melon she popped one of the squares into her mouth and instantly regretted it. It tasted disgusting, far too sweet and it felt slimy in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed it (she felt like she might retch), eager to be rid of the taste she grabbed a croissant and tore into it.

"Are you alright m'lady?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," especially since the croissant had chocolate in it. Once she had finished that she bypassed the oranges for a far more exotic looking fruit. The meat of the fruit was a dark plum color while the skin was a dark gold. "What's this?" she asked, holding up a slice for her maid to see. The maid looked at her, confusion clearly written on her face. "It's called poppy m'lady, didn't you know that?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, "what, like the flower?" "Actually the flower was named after the fruit m'lady." Totally overwhelmed with curiosity Sarah gave in and took a bite. The fruit had a rich smoky flavor and was most definitely more savory than sweet. She was halfway through the plate when Danu walked in.

"Good morning! How are you?" Sarah couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I'm much better thank you." Danu returned Sarah's smile, "that's good to know. Medb said you got. . .the chill. . .Sarah what are you eating?" Sarah held out the piece she'd been eating for Danu to inspect, "it's called poppy." She said, still smiling, before she finished up the rest of the slice. Picking up the plate she offered it to Danu, "would you like some?"

Danu's eyes widened before she stormed up to Sarah and snatched the plate away from her. "How many slices did you have?" she ground out between clenched teeth. Sarah shrugged, "I dunno." Danu gave a growl of annoyance before she went to the maid. "Valdis," _so that was the maid's name_, Sarah thought sleepily. "How many pieces of poppy did Sarah eat?"

Valdis, seemingly unperturbed by Danu's anger, didn't even look up from her knitting when she answered, "about thirteen, your Highness." The sudden sound of metal forcefully hitting stone managed to snap Sarah out of her sleepy state and into semi-lucidity and she watched in amazement as Danu towered over the now cowering Valdis.

"This was supposed to be a break, a vacation, a lark! Come see how fantastical our world is Sarah, how exotic, how wondrous! Bad enough it started with her getting shot, but now you let her eat poppy and probably some of our food too?" Valdis nodded meekly. "We might as well give her some of my husband's pork right now and maker her an immortal junkie like the rest of the humans who live here! You've royally fucked up Valdis, and if you make another mistake it's back to the Labyrinth with you to beg my grandson's forgiveness, and I highly doubt he'll be in a forgiving mood once he finds out what you've done to his precious thing. Now go and get the healer before I decide I'd rather feed you to Cuthulu."

The woman stood there for a few moments, stunned, before she realized she'd been dismissed and scurried away.

Danu slumped into the chair Valdis had just vacated and propped her feet on the bed, her anger leaving her in a rush. "Sarah dear, come lie down please." Sarah gave her a dopy smile and walked over and lay down on the bed. Danu pulled the chair closer so she could rest her head on her knees.

"I feel like I should be giving a maudlin speech, but I think one needs a coherent listener for that," she giggled softly. "I was going to take you to the healer and then I would've shown you the gardens and we would've talked about the dinner tonight." Sighing she continued, "but apparently not. Hopefully the healer can purge your system and you'll be better by dinner. "She began fiddling with the shackle on her left ankle and with a grimace remembered when it had been attached to a chain, but now it was just a symbol (and a very inescapable one) of office.

There was a faint knock on the door. "Enter." The door opened and the healer walked in followed by Valdis. The two women curtsied, but, feeling vindictive, Danu nodded only at the healer who promptly rose and began to examine Sarah. Not even glancing at Valdis she turned to the healer and explained what had happened. When she was finished the healer pursed her lips in thought.

"The poppy will help me finish healing the wound on her shoulder. Unfortunately, purging her system of the drug won't be so easy." Danu wrinkled her nose at the healer's response, "I guess I should leave now then shouldn't I?" The healer raised an eyebrow, "only if you wish to my lady." Smiling Danu skipped past Valdis' still curtsying frame and out the door.

_Now to go find Tristan_, and the thought of getting caught made it all the more exciting.

Sarah awoke a few hours later with a splitting headache. With a groan she pushed herself upright and glanced around the (gloriously) semi-dark room. Noticing a strange shape in the middle of the room she leaned forward to try and get a better look.

"Who's there?" She asked, frustrated that she couldn't tell who, or what, it was. The person, or thing, rose and a faint ball of light suddenly appeared illuminating Valdis' face, "it is I m'lady." Sarah winced at the light but didn't look away. "Why were you in that odd position?"

"The queen bade me to curtsy until you awoke m'lady." Sarah's eye widened in horror, _the poor woman's legs must be killing her_. "Jana also said you were to take the tablets on the side table when you awoke." Turning Sarah noticed the glass of water and the. . .was the Advil? Tablets within arms reach. Scooping up the pills she put them into her mouth and chewed them for a few seconds before taking a drink of water. Done with that she turned to Valdis, "anything else?" Valdis nodded, "I'm to help you prepare for dinner." With a return nod Sarah slipped out of bed.

Ten minutes later she was trying not to whimper as Valdis finished pulling the stays in her under-bust corset taut (at least she wouldn't have to choose between eating and breathing). Next came the skirt, which had so many petticoats Sarah thought she might drown in them. Then before she could blink she found herself sitting in front of a vanity, Valdis quickly applying makeup.

Valdis was fussing with Sarah's hair when her eyes widened as if she'd just remembered something. "I should have mentioned it earlier but his Majesty stopped by and said he would be escorting you to dinner." It took a few moments for Sarah's brain to process that new bit of information. "Wait a sec, Danu's the queen right?" Valdis nodded and Sarah was surprised she was accepting everything so easily. "So you're saying Man is escorting me?" Valdis looked at her, clearly confused, for a few moments before realization dawned on her face. She shook her head so violently that a few strands of grey hair escaped their tight bun, "no m'lady. King Manannan is not the one who will be escorting you; I was referring to King Jareth." Sarah eye's widened in surprise, "you mean Jareth's here?" Valdis nodded and Sarah didn't know whether to be excited or apprehensive.

"Stand up please." Standing up Sarah let herself be guided over to a full length mirror. "Wait here please, I will be back shortly." Before she could reply Valdis had scurried off leaving Sarah to admire herself. The off-shoulder shirt was a rich burgundy color and went nicely with the voluminous charcoal grey skirt, and she was surprised that the cream corset didn't clash with the darker clothes as much as she thought it would. Her only piece of jewelry was a cream silk chocker.

Suddenly Valdis was next to her holding a small wooden box. "Would m'lady like to choose a scent?" she opened the box revealing four tiny vials. Opening up the first one Sarah took a whiff and wrinkled her nose at the smell of candied apples and something else. Quickly putting it away she picked up the next one and opened it. This one smelt old a delicate and she shook her head as she put it away, _nice, but not right_. Picking up the third one she opened it slowly and didn't even need to inhale before the scent hit her. It smelled. . .hungry was the only word she could use to describe it.

"This one please." She said handing the vial to Valdis who promptly dropped her knees. "If you would lift you skirt. . ." Sarah didn't even bat an eyelash as she did so and a few seconds later she felt Valdis' slightly cool fingers touch her ankles and the backs of her knees. Then came the insides of her wrists and the nape of her neck. Lastly came the small of her back and Sarah gave a small 'eep' as she felt a few drops slide between her butt cheeks. Valdis didn't seem to notice as she put the vial back into the case with its sisters.

As if that was a cue the doors swung open and Sarah turned to see Jareth. . .who was wearing charcoal leggings, a cream colored shirt and a burgundy frock coat. "Don't tell me you planned this?" she groaned.

He gave her a mock frown, "can't you just call it happy coincidence precious?" Rolling her eyes she took a few steps forward, "nothing's a coincidence when you're around Jareth." He put a hand on his heart, "you wound me sweet Sarah." "Would you like me to kiss and make it better?" she replied tartly. "Maybe later," he mussed as he held out his arm. "But for now I will be content to escort you. Shall we go?" she nodded and took the last few steps needed to reach him before linking her arm with his.

HA!

HazlgrnLizzy: Well I'm glad I keep pulling you back. BTW if you're socks are still going missing it's probably the gremlins or Monster of Laundry Room (unfortunately my coupon doesn't cover thefts by either creature)

The Banshee's Tears: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

FireShifter: I'm glad you like it.

Word Junkie: ditto above. And you'll just have to wait to find out about the shadow.

Lilnicky21: What can I say I'm a Irish junkie.

Everyone who reviewed this chapter gets a "get out of an oubliette free card"

Also: there's a poll on my bio page I'd like every one who reads to take. BTW checking my bio page is a great way to see how the next chapter is coming along as well as a good way to see what else I have planned.

Don't forget to click the 'go' button before you leave!


	7. The Shadow Ch 4 pt 2

Soooooooo, it's been a month since I last updated

Soooooooo, it's been a month since I last updated. . .yeah sorry about that. . . Happy Beltain (AKA May Day) BTW.

They were halfway down the hall before she looked at him and asked, "so did you really plan for our outfits to match?" Jareth threw his head back and laughed.

A few moments later when he had calmed down he replied, "no, I must confess I did not. But I do believe we cut a most dashing figure." He suddenly spun her around and she gave a shriek of delight, but when she had come to a halt she noticed that his eyes had darkened and before she could blink he had pinned her against the wall, his nose nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm. Remember how earlier I said you smelled divine?" He looked up and grinned wolfishly at her meek nod. "I think I much prefer you smelling sinful." Sarah went weak-kneed as he went back to his assault on her neck. White hot pain suddenly flared into being at the junction between neck and shoulder and she tried in vain to push him away. When the pain had become a dull but insistent throb he pulled away from her neck and looked at her while she glared at him. "You bit me." She sounded like she was pouting.

His only response was to lick his lips (like he enjoyed the taste of her) and she suddenly found that she couldn't move. He leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. "Indeed I did." He murmured, "and now I think I'm going to kiss you." Then his lips were on hers and she gave a moan of delight which he gleefully consumed. _This is almost as good as eating chocolate,_ was the last coherent thought her brain had before it short-circuited and became a pile of goo.

Her brain managed to reconstruct itself when they broke apart for air and with coherency came the realization that someone was walking towards them. "Jareth!" She whispered. "Yes my dear?" he asked, seemingly unperturbed by the coming footsteps. "Someone's coming!" She hissed, once again trying to push him away. He easily pinned her arms to her side and whispered, "we could invite them to join us."

Sarah turned beet-red, "what if it's your grandparents?" She asked, half-appalled he'd suggested such a thing. "Well then, I guess I'd better disappear." Her eyes widened when he got down on his knees. "Jareth!" She growled, "what are you doing?" He glanced up, "hiding." He then crawled underneath her skirts. She was about to start running (see how he enjoyed suddenly being left alone in the hall) but two things happened. The first was that the people whose footsteps she'd been hearing came into view and she didn't know either of them. The second was that Jareth began stroking the back of her knee causing her to shudder. She was pretty sure that neither of them had noticed the fact that her skirt seemed to move of its own violation (thanks to Jareth). Except that right before the couple turned the corner the woman glanced behind her and winked.

Sarah felt herself blush again at the woman's insidious wink. Jareth's hand began to move away from her knee and upwards towards other things. Not wanting to embarrass herself further (who knew who'd walk by next) she swatted at her skirt (she felt more than heard the growl of annoyance that meant she'd succeeded in getting the back of his head). A few moments later he'd managed to extract himself from her skirts, "you naughty minx." She rolled her eyes as he stood, "well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." He chuckled and held out his arm once again. Looping her arm through his they continued down the hall towards dinner.

_It had been far too easy to make its way up to the city, and only a bit harder to get into the castle (but that was to be expected). Finding a host had been the most difficult task (but even that had taken less time than it thought it would). And it knew exactly what to do to make this one hurt the most._

Compared to everything else that'd happened to Sarah dinner so far had been down right boring. Except for the whole 'don't eat the pork' thing she could actually believe she was eating with normal people. The last of the dinner plates had just been cleared away and Sarah leaned back in her chair sure she'd never eat again.

"Done so soon?" Jareth's voice purred in her right ear. Sarah rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted swat in his general direction.

"If I eat anymore I think I might just explode." He laughed. "That wasn't very wise of you to eat so much, where are you going to fit dessert?" She turned to face him and gave him a 'you're-kidding' look. He returned it with a 'no-I'm-not' look and with a groan of surrender she consigned herself to explosion.

Ten minutes later dessert was served. She had just taken her first bite of the best cake she'd ever had and was about to try the ice cream when Jareth spoke again.

"I have a question for you Sarah dear. It seems that a few of my goblins have taken a liking to stealing your unmentionables. . ." with lighting fast reflexes he caught the spoon she'd dropped before it could clatter to the floor.

"What!" she hissed, trying not to attract the attention of those around her. Giving her a lopsided grin he handed her her spoon back and continued. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. A few of my goblins have been stealing your under-things, even thought I have told them numerous times not to. But here is my question: on their most recent foray they told me you chased them out with a broom. Now how can you do that when you've been here for the past few days?" She shrugged. "Maybe they've perfected cloning while I've been gone and my family missed me so much they had me cloned. He raised an eyebrow and she went on enjoying her dessert.

The servants had just cleared the dessert dishes when the cramps began, _great my period. Just what I wanted._ With an internal groan Sarah put a hand on her abdomen and pushed, hoping to lessen the pain.

"My lady?" She looked up and saw a serving man carrying a large pitcher. "Are you alright my lady?" There was a strange glint in his eyes that seemed to grow every second. "I'm fine," she replied, giving him a smile that felt more like a grimace. With a nod and a grin he moved on. Jareth must have overheard them talking because a few seconds later she felt the warm touch of leather.

"Are you sure you're alright Sarah? You do look a bit pale." She nodded, "it's just cramps that's all." He looked quizzical for a few moments before understanding dawned on his face. "Would you like me to escort you back to your room?" she nodded again. He stood up and offered her a hand, she took it and gingerly stood up, whimpering as the pain intensified.

"Jareth?" Manannan's voice rumbled, stopping them both in mid-step. Jareth turned slightly to face his grandfather, "Sarah is not feeling well. I was going to escort her to her room so she could rest." Manannan nodded and returned to his conversation, dismissing them.

They were halfway across the room when Sarah stumbled feeling light-headed and dizzy. When she got upright again she swayed slightly, "something's not right." She said, the world beginning to go black around the edges.

_It watched as she fell to the floor. It watched as the poor, little queen rushed to the light's side, worry clearly written on her face. And it watched as that worry turned to panic and dread, and it smiled in delight. _Perfect.

Cliff-hanger. . .

Just don't kill me.

I managed to slip the underwear thing in. . .XD.

And a bit of forshadowing. . .

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You five get a ticket to the Beltain party of your choosing.

You get five choices: The Labyrinth (for those who like it simple and fun), the Unseelie (for those who like it naughty), the Seelie (for those who like it nice), R'lyeh Ulaid (for those who like to get drunk, dance their asses off, and have it any way they want it), and Mag Mell (for those who just want the pomp and circumstance).

Have fun!

ALSO don't forget to check my Bio page for updates and if you've got an LJ go friend me (it's my homepage), who knows you might just get sneak-peaks on things to come for the story.


End file.
